Recently, electromagnetic release mechanisms have been extensively employed in cameras. In general, an electromagnetic release mechanism employs an electromagnet composed of a permanent magnet and a coil magnetically coupled to the permanent magnet wherein the magnetic flux of the former opposes that of the latter. The external magnetic field and hence the force of attraction is reduced by applying current to the coil.
In the case where a camera release member is operated by using such an electromagnet, it is necessary to forcibly return the release member after the release operation is accomplished which is considered disadvantageous.